battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Death P.A.C.T.
(short for "Death Prevention and Creating Trust") is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. Despite their pacifist values to prevent death and gain trust to one another, they unintentionally made a violent team name. They are the only team with no contestants who competed in BFDIA. They are the first team to finish the first challenge. Death P.A.C.T. was up for elimination in the fourth episode of BFB. Members Coverage The team was formed when Pie announced to Snowball that she didn't kill anyone yet. After being called a wimp by Snowball, she decided to allow Liy and Black Hole to learn how she didn't kill anyone. Bottle, Tree and Pillow also joined after being persuaded by Liy. Pen was last to join after being the last contestant available. They wanted to call their team something about "preventing death and creating trust" - which Black Hole made into "Death Prevention And Creating Trust" or "DEATH P.A.C.T." for short. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pen wasn't sure what the contest was at first and asked Black Hole. After being reminded that they had to give a basket back to X, Pen blew though the basket was far. Apparently it worked and they got 1st place. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Tree asked Black Hole to use his pulling skills to remove the tops of the jawbreakers. They checked 3 jawbreakers until they found Foldy, who was insulted by Liy to go back to Free Food with Stapy. The team got 5th. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Tree asked Black Hole to use his pulling skills again, but this time, to pull the swing towards him in a circle. Their team got 3rd that episode. In Today's Very Special Episode, the team was first seen when Pen asked Black Hole to help them, but was interrupted by Tree who said that true winners don't just ask him but do their research. Coincidentally, the book Tree was using as reference said that "Problems? - Ask Black Hole". So Tree asked Black Hole if he can draw, but the idea was rejected even though Black Hole could be able to make an accretion disk. It cuts to Remote shortly after, with Liy attracting forks around her in a spiral. It attracts Gelatin's forks, which the other contestants block to make sure that Four doesn't get hit. Although they miss one, Woody from BEEP grabs it so that Four can use it to eat his team's cake. The team tries to ask Black Hole to remove the forks, but he doesn't hear them. Pillow says that she should block the forks and the others should tell Black Hole. The forks are nonetheless removed by Black Hole, and Pen draws a "4" on a piece of paper. It gets into Bottle while he tries to tell but is blocked by Bell's string, causing the 4 to get trapped inside. Ultimately Four did not like the drawing and the team came in last place and were up for voting. Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia *Pen is the only original contestant on the team. *This is the only team to not have a single BFDIA contestant on it. *This was the first team to be named in BFB. *Black Hole is the only contestant to have no limbs or a face on his team. *Remote is the only contestant to have a text-to-speech voice on her team (she is voiced by text2speech.org). *Pen was the last contestant to be picked for teams. *Despite how the team is known for wanting to prevent death, half of the team have killed other characters before. *Despite the team wanting to prevent death and create trust, the acronym (ironically) makes the name refer to death pact, where 2 or more individuals commit suicide together. This has been referenced by X, probably because if somebody is not eliminated a contest, they "survived" an elimination. *The team logo may be based on the color scheme of Black Hole. *This is the team with the biggest diversity of voice actors. * As of BFB 5, the team prevented 2,763 deaths. ** Liy prevented the most deaths with 2,753 deaths. Gallery in BFB 3|Black Hole pulling their swing around in BFB 3. Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-21-156-0.jpg|Death P.A.C.T. in their team swing in BFB 3. Death PACT elimination.png|Death P.A.C.T. voting screen. Pen TeamIcon.png|Pen's voting icon. Liy TeamIcon.png|Liy's voting icon. BlackHole TeamIcon.png|Black Hole's voting icon. Tree TeamIcon.png|Tree's voting icon. Remote TeamIcon.png|Remote's voting icon. Pie TeamIcon.png|Pie's voting icon. Bottle TeamIcon.png|Bottle's voting icon. Pillow TeamIcon.png|Pillow's voting icon. Dpactt.png|Death P.A.C.T.’s icon in BFB 4 4 death.png|Pen's drawing in BFB 4. Pen.with.forks.png|Pen blocking the forks in BFB 4. Tree bfb 4 intro.png|Tree in the intro. Tree X Pen.png|Tree and Pen waiting to see if they would be up for elimination in BFB 4. Bottle.with.forks.png|Bottle blocking the forks in BFB 4.. Screen Shot 2018-01-13 at 9.37.05 PM.png|Death P.A.C.T. in BFB 5. Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Black Hole Category:Liy Category:Pen Category:Remote Category:Bottle Category:Pie Category:Pillow Category:Tree